Harry Potter and Summer of Secrets Unknown
by BethTARDIS'anklumous
Summary: This story starts after fifth year and is about how Harry is betrayed by his friends. He learns about not only his past, but his parents and because of a letter lily wrote he is forced to live with Snape (Mentor/Guardian). Dumbledore, Ron, Weasley (Molly) and Hermione bashing.


_**This will be updated every other week at the latest. If there is any questions or improvements please message me or even comment. I hope you enjoy and if I'm honest I don't know why I chose the title other than the fact it sounded mysterious. This was posted on 16/1/18.**_

It was the train journey back to London that gave Harry the opportunity to reflect on what had happened. First, Sirius **was** dead. There was nothing he could do about that. At first he blamed himself but he realised that although he was partly to blame, it _was_ Bellatrix who had fired the curse at him and Dumbledore who drove Sirius insane by imprisoning him in his own home. Harry tried to focus on the positive memories he had of Sirius, as despite the short amount of time spent together that had become quite close and he didn't want to forget him.

Then there was the prophecy "neither can live whilst the other survives." He knew that there must have been a reason that his parents were targeted; but he never thought it would be a prophecy of all things! Especially one sprouted by that fraud Trelawney out of everyone.

But what got to Harry the most was the fact that Dumbledore knew it all along and never told him which brought him to his third point -Dumbledore himself. Why didn't he tell him the prophecy? He did ask in first year, which fair enough he was only eleven but what about second year or third year or even last year when Voldemort returned. Why hadn't he trained him in preparation? Harry wasn't stupid he knew he was no match for Voldemort and that he wouldn't survive in a real duel. He didn't want to have to rely on his _luck_ anymore he wanted him but he wanted to train to be able to survie, live. And most importantly why did he have to go back to the Dursley's every summer?

There was nothing Harry could do about the others. Yet. But he could start training himself. He'd have to find a way to go to Diagon Alley so he could buy some books -Hermione would be proud.

Not that he wanted to please her though, mainly because she wouldn't stop pestering Harry about him talking about Sirius or what happened in Dumbledore's office. Unlike Hermione, Ron didn't care how Harry was feeling (in terms of his godfather's death or what had happened in Dumbledore's office). Despite all this he was still going to tell them the prophecy, after all, they were his best friends.

With that thought Harry stood up ready to find his friends so that he could speak to them after their prefect rounds. Before he left the compartment he grabbed his invisibility cloak (so that he wouldn't keep getting stopped by his 'supporters') and wandered up the hallway occasionally glancing in a compartment. Getting closer and closer to the end of the train Harry wondered where they could be.

To his surprise he found them whispering together with Hermione glancing around every so often, as if checking wether someone was there. Harry got a bad feeling in his stomach and so didn't reveal himself straight away. After all the incidents through out the years he had learnt to trust his gut and this was no different.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with Potter, he's gotten all mopey and nearly caused our deaths at the ministry, through his stupidity." Hermione spat towards Ron with a glare on her face. Her hands scrunched up in anger, something Harry had never seen before. Worse than the surprising behaviour were the words, they cut through Harry like a knife. When had she ever referred to him as "Potter," he'd never heard it with such malice. Not even from Snape or Malfoy. It was the kind of tone his 'family' would use when referring to him.

"Just ask Dumbledore for more money." Ron replied with a shrug. Not even shocked by Hermione's cruel words. In fact he looked as though he agreed with what Hermione had said. What had happened to his friends?

Harry suddenly processed what had been said. Money! They were being paid to be his friends. It took him everything not to gasp out loud at that revelation and give away his position. Everything they've been through- a lie, the thought brought him close to tears.

"You're right. We'll demand more money." Hermione said with a nod. "Potter has enough as it is -not that he knows," she said chuckling near the end of her unknown Ron to laugh with her.

Dumbledore used his money to pay them, and he had more than one vault? He was never told about this though he supposed he wouldn't have been told at any point soon either going by Ron and Hermione's comments. He would have to go to Gringotts whilst he was in Diagon Alley. Just another thing to add to his growing list of things to do before the summer ended.

Looking up he saw that Ron and Hermione weren't there anymore. His worry about them knowing of his absences and growing suspicious about whether he could know lead to him racing towards his compartment. Without even a thought about what had been said. He could go over it later but right now he had to get back before they did. Luckily he saw them a few doors down talking to Ginny and Dean, thankful for duo slowing them down he continued to the compartment.

He has just sat down when the door opened to reveal Hermione. "Hey how was petrols?" Harry asked unable to believe that this was the same Hermione that called him Potter just moments before. Thankfully his voice didn't betray his thoughts of betrayal he felt.

"Oh you know, the normal..." She replied not really answering the question he asked. "Excitable kids ready to go home," she said with a laugh. Normally he'd join in but he couldn't even fake a smile let alone a laugh. Hopefully they'd blame it on the grief for Sirius or his anger over the prophecy.

Ron was nodding along in agreement with what Hermione said, his hand gently resting against her thigh. Harry couldn't believe it. Out all the things that he'd found out today this stung the most. They were dating! It all made sense why they hadn't been as close in the last couple of weeks. It also explained why Hermione especially, hadn't noticed the fact that he hadn't spoken about Sirius in the last couple of days. He didn't know why he was surprised it was just another thing his _best friends_ had kept from him.

They all talked and played games like usual, none of them showing the other what they rally thought. After getting off at the platform Harry saw the Dursleys, Vernon looked enraged, his face dark purple in colour. Harry quickly said goodbye, not really meaning it or his well wishes and made his way to his uncle before he became even more angered.

"Come on boy!" Vernon growled grabbing his arm much too tight and dragging him along. To where Harry presumed the car was located. As they reached the car Harry was just able to put his trunk and cage in the boot, before it was slammed back down and he was shoved into the back of the car. Harry just _loved_ the summer.


End file.
